Someday
by Serafimo's Pretense
Summary: Inspired by and based on the song by Nickelback. Chloe and Lex are married. AU Oneshot


Dear Readers,

I got the idea for this fic while I was listening to the fanmix I made. I was originally going to use this song for Chlark pairing, but Chlex worked better. I recently became re-interested in Smallville. This is set in AU. Please review!

Sincerely,

Serafimo's Pretense

P.S. I don't own anything. All of the characters belong to DC Comics and the CW television network. All lyrics belong to Nickelback

Chloe hastily stuffed clothes and a few precious belongings into her suitcase. She swiped angrily at the tears streaming down her face. She loved him, but she couldn't stay here anymore. Her marriage was ruined and she saw little reason to endure anymore heartbreak. She knew getting involved with a Luthor had its consequences. She thought that she could handle them, that their love was enough. She was obviously wrong on both counts. Chloe walked to the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes and lines on her face were visible evidence to her suffering. Chloe looked down at her left hand and fingered her wedding band. Before she could have second thoughts, Chloe ripped the ring from her finger and slammed it down on the dresser.

"What, no note?" a voice said from the bedroom door.

Chloe spun around to find her husband, Lex, leaning casually against the door frame.

"No goodbye? No last romp for old times' sake? Nothing? You're just going to pick-up and leave me? " Lex questioned vehemently.

Chloe stalked over to her suitcase and brushed past Lex without a word. She got three steps away before Lex grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"Fine! Yes, I'm leaving! Goodbye!" Chloe yelled at him.

"You are not leaving me," Lex warned.

His grip on Chloe's arm tightened.

"Let go of me, Luthor," Chloe threatened, trying to pry his hand off her arm.

"Or what, Darling? You'll call her precious farm boy to save you? He does enjoy beating me to a pulp every chance he gets," Lex spat out venomously.

"First, don't call me that. Second, I can take care of myself," Chloe replied hotly.

Chloe jerked her arm free and stomped down the hall. Lex slammed his fist against the mahogany wall and stared at Chloe's ring on the dresser. The night he proposed flashed through his mind. She looked so happy and he wanted to make her happy.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He couldn't let her just walk out. He loved her! Couldn't Chloe see that she was the glue keeping him together. He needed her desperately. Even he, Lex Luthor, would admit this weakness to keep her.

"Chloe," he pleaded softly.

She halted at the end of the hallway, but didn't turn around.

"How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren't we able to see the signs?" Lex asked.

Chloe tilted her head up and tried to blink away the tears. She clenched her fists in determination. It took all her willpower to not run to Lex and hold him tightly. His voice held grief and regret, and God, she still loved him. Chloe heard Lex's sure stride bring him next to her. He reached out to hold her hand, but she flinched away.

"Chloe, unpack your suitcase. I know, recently, we've been fighting more…But I'm not going to let you walk out that door without a fight. It's not too late for us, Chloe. I'm not ready to give up. And you shouldn't be either," Lex said.

"Giving up? Is that what you think I'm doing? After three years of marriage, you'd think my husband would know me a little better. I'm not a quitter, Lex! This was evitable. We should have listened when they told us that this was wrong…" Chloe shouted, furious.

"This isn't wrong! We are not wrong! There's nothing wrong with us!" Lex shouted back equally furious.

Chloe openly scoffed at his statements. Lex sighed, frustrated. Every time he tried to talk things through reasonably with Chloe, she blew up in his face. Their situation wasn't going to get any better if they were mad at each other.

"It'll work out. We can make this work. I'll fix everything and make it all right," Lex promised.

"When, Lex? When? You've made this promise before. But you have yet to make good on it. When is everything going to be right?" Chloe reasoned.

"I don't know!" Lex spoke with conviction.

"Someday…somehow, I'm going to make it all right. I know things are hectic right now, with both of us stressed over work…and…him," Lex continued.

"Superman…" Chloe breathed.

Lex's jaw tightened and he refrained from punching the wall again.

"Chloe, I don't know why you're so loyal to him, but I'm not about to let some vigilante parading in red underwear ruin my marriage," Lex declared.

Lex grasped Chloe's hand and this time she didn't flinch. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. Chloe looked Lex in the eye and knew she couldn't leave him. She saw the love behind the cold, calculating eyes. Chloe allowed Lex to pull her close to him. Her free hand came up to rest on his chest with familiarity. Chloe shifted and laced both of her hands behind Lex's neck. Lex's hand drifted to her hips and clutched her tightly against him.

"You know, our story played out a bit like a paperback novel," Lex whispered, leaning down a little.

"Hmm…let's rewrite an ending that fits," Chloe whispered back.

She leaned up, lessening the gap between her lips and Lex's. Lex licked his lips in anticipation.

"Instead of a Hollywood horror?" he asked rhetorically.

Chloe slid her eyes closed and nodded, her nosed rubbing against his cheek. Lex swooped down and passionately kissed Chloe. Frustration, anger, and love poured out of their kisses. Gasping for air, they pulled apart.

"Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right," Lex promised again.

"I know," Chloe responded.


End file.
